


A Year so Fast

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anniversary, F/F, John and Jade are Brother/Sisters, Rose And Dave Are Twins, Rose Can Still See The Future, The Strilondes are All Brothers/Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodnight, Jade.” She said softly.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Rose. Happy anniversary,” Jade mustered up a little tired smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year so Fast

From her spot on the high-schools front entrance stairs, Jade beamed down at her phone. Green eyes glinted cheerfully in the midsummer afternoon's sun as warm nostalgia tingled over her skin, reading the texts on her screen. Lime and purple filled the message box, memories paving an anxious path that had eventually led to an onslaught of bright green emoticons. A cheerful ending that had made her heart swell, and was doing so again now.

She was rereading an old conversation. One between herself and Rose Lalonde, the once mysterious girl next door. Not only that, but the very conversion that had started their relationship, an exact year ago. 

Tonight would be their first anniversary. In celebration, since neither of them had wanted to go for the extravagant, the two would be having a sleepover. As simple and as perfect as that. The only thing now, was Jade had to wait for Rose to come from out of the school.

She luckily only had to wait a few more easy minutes before she heard the school doors crack and two voices talking behind her, getting clearer as they descended down the stairs.

“No, John. You multiply before you -- Oh, you know what? Just call me later on and I'll help you then. Walking down the stairs isn't the best place for a study session.” Rose said, exasperatedly holding her hand to her brow in a facepalm. Jade grinned up at her girlfriend and brother as they got closer.

“Hi, guys! Are we ready to go?” She waved her fingers enthusiastically. A swift moment later there was a pumpkin themed backpack strap over her shoulder.

Rose gave a warm grin and crossed her arms, looking at John.

“I'm ready, but I'm not sure just how long it'll take John to get his nose out of that book and drive.” She teased.

“Why didn't you ask for my help, John? You know I'm in honors algebra!” Jade put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

“And biology, and health -- And everything else. Yeah, Jade. I didn't forget.” John reddened just a bit, rolling his eyes before he started over to the car, swinging a door open for each of the girls. He twirled his keys on his fingers as he got in the drivers seat.

Jade pulled a silly face, giggling into her fist as she clambered into the back seat. Leaving the passenger seat void, Rose soon followed suit, sliding in next to Jade with a faint smirk as her chipper lover laced their fingers together with a grin.

“I'm looking forward to tonight,” Rose said.

“Yeah! Me too!” Jade said, giggling into her fist when Rose bent in to kiss her cheek. The cold demeanor was still intact, but Jade had done a mentionable job at warming Rose over their year. 

John fake gagged from the front seat, only a tiny bit really flustered and kind of grossed out. Nobody wanted to drive a car while their sister got cheek-frisky in the backseat. Especially not when the one she was getting frisky with was his best friends actual birth twin.

Jade picked a rolled up newspaper from the floor and bonked John on the head with it. “Shush, you!” She chastised.

“Jade, maybe we should take it easy. John might feel left out of these lascivious cheek romps.” She mused jokingly.

Jade snickered and leaned against Rose, head on her chest. Rose didn't hesitate to start running her fingers through the mixed onyx and dark brown hair. Nostalgia twisted inside of her too, just twirling a lock of faded lime green hair over her palm. Months back, the girls had dyed their hair together. Rose still had the tips of what was purple so long ago. She smiled, sneak pressing another kiss to the top of Jade's head.

John rolled his eyes, and soon they were home. 

After a brief congratulations from Dad and a proud session of hand licking from Becquerel, the girls were free to make their way up stairs and into Jade's bedroom. Rose knocked the door closed behind them with a light tap of her foot, otherwise letting Jade pull her down into a brightly colored pile of squiddles.

Now that they could have all the cheek kiss rompings that they wanted, they threw themselves into it. Jade's arms slung around Rose's body, and Rose hugged her back in return. Jade wiggled her way up the pile to get them at eye level. Purple met green for a second before Jade nuzzled into the crook of Rose's neck with a shared smile.

“Hey, Rose?” She spoke up through the comfortable silence.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” She grinned goofily, pulling back to kiss Rose's nose.

“Really? I never would have guessed. Thank you.” Rose replied, taking ahold of Jade's hand and tilting her head for a proper kiss.

“I love you too.” She hummed, smiling.

“That is good! I'd be pretty upset if you didn't!” Jade said after they'd pulled from their kiss. “Hey, let's get this party started! I got all sorts of movies and games planned out.” Jade spoke excitedly, clasping her hands together for emphasis.

“Do you? That sounds wonderful, let's.” Rose sat up, watching Jade get up and go to her movie chest. While Rose set up the laptop, Jade picked out a movie they both enjoyed. Funny and deep, it was also romantic enough to fit the situation.

Jade handed Rose the DVD and plopped back down, letting Rose put the movie in. The high-speed computer started the movie almost automatically, and a button on its side turned the lights in the room off. The girls were left in the faint glow of the screen, curled against one another comfortably.

They exchanged soft chatter throughout the film, until eventually they were just talking in hushed whispers with the movie as a backdrop. They didn't even notice when the movie ended, didn't react when the screen shut off. Rose and Jade sat there in the dark, tangled together and sharing breath.

“Hey, Rose, we should play a game.” Jade yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Rose quirked a brow. “A game?”

“Yeah! Not that sitting here isn't awesome, but we can't do that all night, right?”

“Technically we could. It wouldn't be hard.” Rose smirked.

“Shhhh. Not what I meant, you big silly!” Jade poked her nose.

“I know, I know. What game did you have in mind?” Rose chuckled.

“Hmmmm… Twenty one questions? As long as you promise not to ask too many super deep ones. ‘Kay?”

Rose shrugged. “I won't make any promises.”

“Rooooose,”

“Oh, fine. All inquiries will be under five paragraphs.” She teased.

“Rooooooooose,”

“I'm only teasing you. I'll be reasonable. Would you like to start?”

“Yay! Sure, um. What is you're favorite color?”

“Jade, you know very well what my favorite colors are. But for the sake of games, it's still purple.”

“Yeah, you're right. Maybe this wasn't the smartest game to choose!” Jade tapped her chin in thought.

“Well, I'm no game expert, but it couldn't hurt to simply pretend we don't know the answers. It'll be a game, within a game.” Rose suggested.

“You are right! That does sound fun! Well, it is your turn now.” Jade beamed.

“Alright, Ms. Harley, what is _your_ favorite color?”

“Blue! Favorite animal?”

“If I had to choose, I've always been rather fond of cats, and turtles. Closest companion?”

“Do you count?”

“I don't think so.”

“Becquerel! Who's yours?”

“I don't have any fur covered friends to choose from, and between you, John and Dave -- I don't have a favorite. I think I have to go with either Roxy or Kanaya. Favorite instrument?”

“My flute or my guitar. Umm…” Jade yawned again, quiet for a few long seconds before coming back to and realizing she hadn't asked anything.

“Sorry. What is your favorite food?” She asked.

“How about I answer that, and make yours, when you wake up?” Rose smiled warmly.

“Nooo. I can't fall asleep tonight. I would feel really bad.” Jade frowned.

“It's alright. I wouldn't want you tired tomorrow. You wouldn't be able to enjoy what I have planned.”

“Huh? I didn't know we were doing something tomorrow too!” Jade grinned.

“The boys have invited us out to go play laser tag. But you won't be able to put that snipers aim to full use unless you sleep. It's past midnight anyways.” Rose explained.

“Oh, wow, cool! I guess you're right. Will you sleep too?” Jade asked, laying back down.

“Of course.” Rose squeezed her hand gently.

Jade, satisfied, closed her eyes and turned to lay on her side. Rose copied her, putting them into a more comfortable, spooning position. Rose's chin came to rest on Jade's shoulder.

“Goodnight, Jade.” She said softly.

“Goodnight Rose. Happy anniversary,” Jade mustered up a little tired smile.

It wasn't long before Jade was asleep. Soon after, Rose's phone buzzed.

— turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 3:14 —

TG: you two anniversary celebration screw yet or what

TT: Yes. Approximately thirty-eight times in just the last hour and counting.

TG: fuck man thats impressive

TT: Very.

TG: anyways do you and harley wanna go shoot each other with fake lasers tomorrow

TG: roxy and dirk are going

TT: I think we can squeeze it into our schedule.

TG: sweet sis ill tell the dudes

TG: its a good thing i got to you first or you'd be stuck with egbert and co

TG: theyre going bowling or some shit

TT: Lucky me.

TG: damn straight. well im going to go hit the sack so hard it forgets its name ttyl

TT: I can see you've been spending time with Roxy.

TT: You go show that sack who's boss, brother. Goodnight.

— tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] —


End file.
